


Behind those eyes

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The foreboding future of Endor is observed through the eyes of an immortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind those eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

It is now nighttime across Arda when Tilion had reached his highest pinnacle in the deep dark heavens; in the ever-immortal land, a tall dark lone and sleepless figure stood vigilant upon the peak of Oiolossë, gazing towards the East of the darkened world. In the moonlight's splendor the figure was illuminated to reveal a maiden with a cold, grim expression, and appeared to be more of a thing of substance than of flesh. A voice ringing softly by carried winds, foretold of ill and good things that would come to be.   
  
"A shadow still lies on Middle-Earth, and I fear that evil was not diminished fully, for I can see in the darkest corners there are the cursed catpaws of the Accursed one, corrupted and deprived of their true bodies, even now through their vile thoughts, there lays the images of torture and distortion and the unspeakable rage against their master, but yielding under his power and cowering in the shadows. As I gaze now upon the Elves that reside in Endórë, I can now fully understand why they had wanted to stay…for their love of forest and their Great King Tinwelint and their Queen Melian of Lestanórë is very great and do not wish to leave despite the urgent calling of Ulmo's horns. In spite of myself, I am often drawn to this Middle-Earth, although I know my rightful place is here, and this is a deep grievance to me. Soon, the glory will fade to be replaced with newfound treacheries and things untold of amongst the Children of Ilúvatar, including wars that will deprive the beloved children of their high-father, and other kin; Endless wars will always plague Arda entirely, even if my land is laid under siege under the guidance of my people. Men, the Secondborn, will arise also to the zenith of their pride and glory to even rival the Eldar, to then fall in ashes when their pride outreaches rightful wisdom, but besides that, a line will survive from the lineage of Elenórië because of the Moon Servant's younger child, the Vala lover became the heir in result of folly; A descendant of this line will be Arornë Elensoron, who will take the empty throne of Ondonórë and reign again as in the past when the moon, sun and stars were one and when green children grew and matured among the children of Ilúv-Aran. In my thoughts, there also lies another child of Ilúvatar who will save Endor from imminent destruction temporarily before the true shadow falls upon the inhabitants where the last war shall be fought, and I would dearly want to meet them soon and comfort them in their time of grief and recovery as me being a healer. What happens after the last war is not known by us all but simply guessed, but by Lord Ilúvatar and Lord Mandos alone, keeping their truths hidden from our probing minds, yet I do not mind them, for if we all knew, there would already be chaos wrecking the world apart. In my thoughts, I believe that those living will die to be replenished in a new form unlike to theirs…the created forms of Kementári the Earth Queen and other children of Ilúvatar will awake to once again make the same journey but to have it end up the way it was supposed to be. Nevertheless, despite the splendor and radiant glory of fearless hearts, a fear will always be stayed in the back of one's thoughts when reminiscing past occurrences.  
  
Notes:   
1\. Oiolossë is another name for Taniquetil, rendering as "Mount Everwhite".  
2\. Endórë is another name for Middle-Earth meaning "Middle-Earth" (obviously).  
3\. Tinwelint the original name of Thingol seen In the Unfinished Tales meaning "swift sparks".   
4\. Lestanórë is Quenya name for Doriath.  
5\. "star country" is the Quenya rendering for Númenor's other name, Elenórië.  
6\. Arornë Elensoron is the narrator's Quenya name for Aragorn meaning "noble tree, star of an eagle".  
7\. "All-king" is the meaning of Ilúv-Aran, the narrator's name for Ilúvatar.


End file.
